The field of the invention relates generally to nano-fabrication of structures. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a chucking system to facilitate separating a template from a solidified layer disposed on a substrate in an imprint lithography process.
Nano-fabrication involves the fabrication of very small structures, e.g., having features on the order of nano-meters or smaller. One area in which nano-fabrication has had a sizeable impact is in the processing of integrated circuits. As the semiconductor processing industry continues to strive for larger production yields while increasing the circuits per unit area formed on a substrate, nano-fabrication becomes increasingly important. Nano-fabrication provides greater process control while allowing increased reduction of the minimum feature dimension of the structures formed. Other areas of development in which nano-fabrication has been employed include biotechnology, optical technology, mechanical systems and the like.
An exemplary nano-fabrication technique is commonly referred to as imprint lithography. Exemplary imprint lithographic processes are described in detail in numerous publications, such as U.S. patent application publication no. 2004/0065976, U.S. patent application publication no. 2004/0065252, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,936,194, all of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention and are incorporated herein by reference.
The fundamental imprint lithography technique disclosed in each of the aforementioned U.S. patent application publications and U.S. patent includes formation of a relief pattern in a polymerizable layer and transferring a pattern corresponding to the relief pattern into an underlying substrate. To that end, a template is employed spaced-apart from the substrate with a formable liquid present between the template and the substrate. The liquid is solidified to form a solidified layer that has a pattern recorded therein that is conforming to a shape of the surface of the template in contact with the liquid. The template is separated from the solidified layer such that the template and the substrate are spaced-apart. The substrate and the solidified layer are then subjected to processes to transfer, into the substrate, a relief image that corresponds to the pattern in the solidified layer.